The Fire in the Sky
The Fire in The Sky is a story written by Dagostino. It is part of The Atmosphere Saga. About The Story A boy named Evan is Pyrokinetic and lives in The Jungle, a place where tigers are feared and The Hunters kill people and animals. When the Hunters chase him and a Tiger through The Jungle, he meets an unlikely friend, and must travel around The Jungle to escape The Republic. Table of Contents Chapter 1: The Hunters Chapter 2: Lost in The Storm Characters Evan D'Agostino Zghar Aaron D'agostino Fiona D'agostino Simon D'agostino Sequels The Earth in The Wind The Water in The Air A Storm in The Atmosphere Chapters Chapter 1 Flames swirled in front of me. My face burned, but I didn't care. I loved fire. I looked at the small area of The Jungle on fire, that I'' had caught on fire. I put my hand in the flames. Instead of pain, I felt a soothing sensation. Before I had stuck my hand in the flames, I had a bad infection. Now, it was gone. I waved my hand in front of the flames, and they extinguished. Yes, I can control fire. I've been able to all my life. I was born with it, and it's helped me survive. No one knows but me. I live in The Jungle with my family. My father's name is Aaron D'agostino. He was once an Italian who moved here with his wife, Fiona, back before The Disease destroyed everything. I had one older brother named Philip. But he died two years ago during The Storm. Every year, a Typhoon blows through the Jungle's lower part. sometimes clouds will rise as high as we are, in our sacred mountain, Jomolungma. The top did not have enough oxygen to survive, and the bottom had the straying Storm clouds that would kill you if it a single wisp touched your skin. During the annual Storm, it raises to the atmosphere and kills all who do not hide in the Caves, the only place where the Storm cannot enter. After a month, we are allowed to come out and live fully. My name is Evan. Evan Douglas David D'agostino. I have long dirty blonde hair and I'm twelve years old. I love to swim in the creeks in my jungle. I'm fluent in Maltese, Italian, English, Indian, and French. This Jungle is my home. I know every part of it as if it was part of body, and I have many hideouts and hidden areas. Most of the time I am hunting. My father gave me a hunting knife when I was five, and ever since then I have become a master of finding prey in the forest. Sometimes I will even catch animals with fire. There is only two things that I fear in this forest. One, the tigers. I have never seen one myself, but they gave my father a large scar. He told me that if I ever saw one, that I must not hurt it. All I must do is run. The other thing I fear are the Hunters. The Hunters are a large group of mine that kill animals in our Jungle. Sometimes they attack my family too. Suddenly, there was movement behind me. I whipped around to see a large, orange striped tiger. It jumped over me like an eagle, and then landed on the ground in front of me. It turned its large face and looked at me with yellow eyes. I stared at it for a couple seconds in fear. Then the second thing I feared drove from behind me. A jeep full of hunters were shooting at me and the tiger. I immediately started to run away through The Jungle. Bullets whizzed past me, and I screamed as I ran. Suddenly I tripped and fell into a puddle of mud, and watched in horror as the jeep drove past me. The tiger was hit by a shotgun, and collapsed on the ground. The men forgot about me, and went to go pick up the tiger. Anger welled up inside me. How could they be so evil? What had the tiger done to them? Then I stood up, and my arm caught on fire. The men gasped as they saw me on fire. I pointed my finger at them, and a tornado of fire swirled towards them. The men screamed, and then i threw flames at the jeep. some men took refuge in it, and I saw one man yell into a radio saying, "There's a Flame Bringer attacking us! Help, we are being de-" Suddenly the jeep exploded, and white flames shot in all directions. I don't think I killed anyone, because after all the hunters had fled, no bodies were left. Then I walked over to the poor tiger. It had blood along its side, and a bullet in its ribs. Then I noticed something. ''She was going into labor! I immediately started to help, and soon a baby cub came out. It was small, and was a dark orange color. Sadly, it wasn't breathing. I held back tears, and started to get the rest of the tigers out. There were four babies, and the first two had died. But then I pulled out the last one. It had a pure white coat and rich black stripes went across its body. It looked at me with ice-blue eyes and stuck out its pink little tongue, smiling in a tiger-like way. I smiled and held the cub, and decided I should clean it in the river. As I washed him, I noticed he was a runt tiger cub. Then the name Zghar popped in my mind. It meant "small" in Maltese, my father's tongue. It is pronounced "Zayer". (AN: I seriously have no idea how to pronounce it XP) I smiled and said, "Come on Zghar!" Zghar obeyed, and walked towards me. I then went to Zghar's mother and mourned for her. I put some wood together and made a fire with my hands. Zghar meowed sadly beside me. I'm glad he was loyal and didn't wander off. Then I realized something. I had no idea where I was. I looked around and saw nothing familiar. And being lost in The Jungle... very few have lived through it. I thought about the time of year, knowing that tonight the Storm was supposed to hit. No one has ever made it out of the Jungle when lost... Would I? Chapter 2 It was cold. Colder than I'd ever been before. Night had fallen, and I looked at the sky. All I could see was black, except for a faint, hazy circle. My father called it the Qamar, as his father did before him. He said once there was a face on it, but the face was covered by the harsh Storm. People say that inside the Storm, and what is the real cause of death from it, is the Disease. Back where my family lived, everything was flat. My father told me if I ever saw a cliffside, that I should never look over the edge. He said the Storm's disease would kill me, because it floated directly upwards, and all of the clouds laid below the cliff edges. One time I had seen a mist floating like an upside down, half speed waterfall. I experimentally threw a twig with leaves on it off of the cliff, and i heard a hissing, and as it dropped, I saw burnt leaves. And right now, I could see foggy fumes swimming through the treetops. They raced upwards, and I picked up Zghar. The fumes started to move lower. I would die if I touched them... I glanced around, but everything was still flat. There had to be something I could hide in... a hole, a cave, anything. Then Zghar meowed. He climbed out of my arms lazily and started to walk away, like he was leading. I put my old shirt over my nose and followed. Soon we arrived on a cliff edge. I noticed that there was a gap in the rising mist. Before I could do anything, Zghar jumped off of the edge. I screamed his name, but then I heard an annoyed meow from below. Cautiously, I popped my head over the side and saw the mountains below for the first time ever. Through the mist, you could see sharp, gigantic crags jet out of the ground. A large valley laid between some of the mountains, and mist curled from every direction. Then I remembered Zghar, and looked down at him, he black stripes sticking out forom his sugary white fur. I jumped onto the ledge, and then Zghar led me into a cave from above it. Suddenly the survival of tigers made sense to me. When I was younger, my father would always wonder how the tigers survived when we hid in the only caves. The tigers must have found multiple caves like this, ones that a human wouldn't dare go near. Our caves were along the side of the Mount Jomolungma. It was the only safe haven we could find. As we went through the small, dark cave, I feared that when the storm winds picked up they would enter the hiding place. But I was reassured that they wouldnt, because how else could the tigers have survived? (Not done) Category:Adventure Category:Animal Category:Dagostino Category:Stories Category:Atmosphere Saga